Mikey's Prank
by Determined Artist
Summary: Leo finds another one of Mikey's pranks early in the morning, but Raph has the best reaction. 2012 version.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Alright, this my first ninja turtle fic, so wish me luck, but do feel to point out mistakes I made and let me know what I can improve on this. I can take it and be nice about it.

This is in the 2012 universes because I find this more hilarious with 2012 than 2003. Okay, now that's said and done, let's see how this goes! Also I might do more stories like this or do something completely different, but I just I want to get this one out and if you know if this belongs in the Ninja Turtles archive then tell me and i will change it.

* * *

It stared like any other day for the fearless leader, Leonardo, as he got up walked and in the kitchen, but as soon as he gotten the ingredients to make cereal and filled bow with the cereal, he noticed a black, oval shaped bug on top of the cereal box. "Whaa!" he cried, as dropped the box.

"Hehehe!" Just then, he noticed his little brother and follower giggling in front of the door.

"Mikey?!" he called in a bit of a bitter tone, but just as he did spotted more of those oval bugs taped to everywhere and everything you could think of.

Soon he gained a perplex look, before Mikey ceased his giggle fit asked "Like my April fools prank, Leo?! Doctor Prankinstine strikes again!" That's right how could he forgot the one time of the year where his brother's prankish side becomes it's most unbearable. Though he could tell this is going to be a long day he did have a question. "Where did you get this many bugs?!"

"Well? I was walking home a couple nights ago when all of the sudden I saw someone dumping a something in a dumpster. Curious, I went too look, where I saw a whole box filled with plastic cockroaches." All the sudden Mikey gotten into a triumph pose, before saying "So I gotten the idea of using them in my April fools prank! BOOOYAKASHA!' There were times where Leo was surprised and shocked at what his little brother was capable of; whether it be being able to conceal two water balloons all through a battle and still able to use it them on him, being right about a huge crocodile monster being a friend, or able to make the most undiserisable combination of food ever and eat every trace of it, this was one of those times.

Just then, a yawn broke the silence. Both look over too that it was there other brother Donnie walking in still half-asleep; that is until he stopped and eyes widen. "What in the world?"

"Mikey did it;" Leo said.

At that moment, Mikey went into another triumph pose, before saying "Doctor Prakenstine strikes again!" Just then, another yawn was heard this time it was their other brother Raph, half-asleep as Donnie walking in, but unlike Donnie when Raph noticed the toy bugs, he shrieked like a little girl, before fainting and making Mikey laughed his shell off, while the other just stared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Thanks to those who reviewed, favorite, and followed. Glade you like this. Here is a continuation. I hope you enjoy. Good news think my writing improved since the last time.

* * *

"What, what?" asked Raph as he blinked a few "AH!" before straight sitting up, panting.

"Relax Raph-!" Leo said as sat in right beside him, starring at his brother on the coach, putting his hands up.

"So-so many roaches in the kitchen?!"

"Relax! It was just one of Mikey's pranks;"

"WHAT?!"Just then, the two heard a slight giggle fit before they turn to see Mikey saying "Yeah; you should have seen the look on your face bro?!"

"MIKEY!" The turtle in red growled as he soon lunged for his orange clad brother.

"Ah?! GOTTA GO! AAAAH!"

Just as Raph chased Mikey, Donnie came out of his lab and asked "Hey, have you guys seen my tarantula I've been experimenting with?" making the purist cease.

"No;" answered Leo with a puzzled look.

"WHAT?! AGH! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND THE BUGS?!"

"Oh, spiders are not bugs they're-" Donnie stopped what he was saying when Raph gave him threating glare and another growl. At that moment the lights started too flickered for a bit before going off and turning back on.

"Oh, what happen?" Leo question with perplex face.

"Uh, Donnie you might want to check on that bro?" The purple clad turtle brought his hand to his hand to his chin and crossing his other arm to his against his chest.

"How that be? I just check the electrical system this morning?" He asked as he left the room with the others soon too followed. When the group made their way to the generator.

As they head towards the generator, Raph asked "Agh; what stinks?!"

"It wasn't me!" Mikey defended. Just then, the red, blue, and orange clad trio spotted their brother poking at something charred with a pencil, surrounded by a ton of exposed wires.

"What is it Donnie?" Questioned Leo.

The genesis turtle gave out a slight sigh before he replied "I think this might be my tarantula;"

"WHAT?!" Raph screamed.

"It must have chewed through these wires;" As soon as Donnie poke it a bit more the angered turtle puked on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yeah; this was torturing Raph again. Sorry I cannot help it when they make it too easy. Here is hope that Raph will get spared in the next one. (3


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Bad news this one going to be a bit shorter than the last , good news Raph gets off this time, for someone else they're not so lucky and no it's not Mikey...Yet. Now let's hope I can make a longer chapter next time.

* * *

Once everyone cleaned up the area, Leo decided to go and watch his favorite TV show. Meanwhile, Donnie came out of his room, head low a smile nowhere to be found. "Hey bro;" His orange clade brother greeted him, moving around to the other side placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about your bug;" He sigh.

"It's alright, I always can find another. Thanks Mikey."

"No problem bro." At that moment, he saw his brother's hand leaving and soon felt shell being patted on.

'Now if excuse me, I going to help April with her science project." With that, he left, confident that his next encore with April will go smoothly. Just as he did however, Mikey took one look at a note taped on his shell that says ' **April + Donnie'** with a heart drawn around it. "Booyakasha!" Mikey said as he snatching an imaginary item in the air pulled it down.

* * *

Minutes later, Leo was half-way finished with when he heard Raphael's angered voice. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, look who's finally came back; how was the roach clean up?" Leo spoke up in a sarcastic tone.

"Argh! You know how many of those things there were?! I am still finding them;"

"Oh come on, it can't that bad."

"AHHHHH!" Just then, the blue and red bandana turtles turn to see a ticked-off Donnie chasing Mikey around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Don't worry, this is not an April fool's prank. This is legit, which means, one the turtles is going to get pranked, though it's not Raph this time, however he dose get hurt in this one and would be pranked in the next chapter. Let's just say that it's more girly and funnier than Leo's tea-party scene in the episode where Spike gets mutated.

* * *

It was time, time to do the impossible. A mission so difficult to accomplish that Mikey wasn't sure how to approach it. Whoppie-cushions, snakes in a can, spiders, all have been attempted, but they were seen a mile away. Of course this is about Leo being Leo's next victim. The young turtle thought for a while, but soon his endless-creative mind thought of the perfect prank for his eldest brother.

The next morning as Leo slept away in his bed, he soon woken by the sounds screams of Mikey followed by metal stick bouncing on his bedroom floor and hissing out gas. Leo jumped out of bed and rushed out the door with wide-eyes. He slammed the door hiding it behind his back as he breathed heavy. The hissing kept up, but the blue clad turtle soon smelled something nice, something familiar. Curious, he opened the door letting out the gas before he crept in and found the picked it up and saw that it was an air-freshener with its leaver and its handle tied together by a rubber-band.

"Sure fooled your bro!" Said the voice of Mikey. Leo turned his head to find little brother leaning on the edge of door-way with a mischievous smile on his face

"Mikey!" The eldest turtle called out before it turned into a full-blown chase with his brother. Now, it wasn't that Mikey gave his room a new nice smell that bothered him, it was the fact that he was woken up early for a false alarm.

As they Leo chased Mikey around and Mikey screaming, Donnie came out of his lab calling the name "Princess" serval times only to saw Raph passing by half-asleep. "Hey Raph, have you seen Princess?"

"Prince-what?" the red clad turtle said before a yawn escaped from his mouth.

"Princess. She's my new tarantula."

"WHAT?!" Raph screamed out, eyes now wide opened.

"I got her at a pet shop just a couple days ago, but now she escaped."

"How many bug do you have in that lab?!"

"Oh, I say a red ant farm, a worm farm, couple moths-" As Donnie kept list the insects, he made a 'I shouldn't have asked face' and made a mental note to remind himself not to go in to his brother's lab. It's dangerous. Just then, the red clad turtle something crawling up the back of his neck, tickling it. He looked to his shoulder a giant black hairy spider on his shoulder. The turtle bust out screaming, running away as if the spider was chasing him. He soon ran into Mikey and topple on him, sending the arachnid flying a bit until landing on the ground. "Princess?!" Donnie cried out as he rushed towards the spider, picking her up, and rubbing the side of cheek on the arachnid's legs. Meanwhile Leo stand over Mikey and Raph who were knocked out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo walked through the living room, checking up on his Bo-staff wielder, brother, Donnie in the lab when noticed Mikey dragging an unconscious Raph along the floor. "You need help there Mikey?" He asked, assuming that the red bandana wearing was out from working too hard and that his youngest brother was taking Raph to his room.

"Neah; I 'am good bro." the Nun-chuck wielder answered as kept dragging his brother off.

"Are you sure, I can help."

"I got it." As Mikey dragged his short-tempered brother a tad more, he asked to no one in particular. "Man; how this guy eat? He weighs about a horse." Despite his assumption he had a small something telling him that whatever his orange clad brother was up to would not turn out good, but shrugged it off.

The next day Leo and Donnie were talking about things are going with the Shell Razor when they heard a high-pitched followed by the sounds of Raph screaming Mikey's name. The next thing the duo knew, the red clad turtle stomped-by with ticked-off face wearing a pink fairy princess costume with golden crown. Both Leo and Donnie tried to hold in their laughter at the sight, thought that proved difficult to do. "He he he; hey Raph... he he, what's with that costume?" Leo asked.

"He he... Yeah, going to, he, the ball?" The Sai wielder growled the two chucklers before he responded.

"Hey, have you two seen Mikey?!""Not since last night." The leader said as he and his chuckling partner, just finished their laughing fit.

"Hey, why don't try using your wand, Raph?"

"Dose thing come with a wand?" At that moment, the red clad turtle flashed up star wand, pressed a button that light it up, and waved it, all the while looking more peeved. The duo couldn't, but laughed. It was one of, if not the best sight they ever witness. That's when Raph grunted some more while storming away, thinking that he would deal those two later.

Meanwhile, Mikey looked on in the shadows... well actually he looked on the deck to their bed rooms, holding a video camera. "We're coming at Michelangelo's wilderness safari. This episode we bring you a fairy princess Raph in his natural habitat" Mikey whispered as pointed the camera at his brother, shaking the thing as he did.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Raph shouted and pointed towards his orange themed brother. Mikey yelp and runaway while the fair princess turtle chased after him and their two brothers laughed their shells off the while time.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yep, fairy princess Raph. (3 I just couldn't resist after that popped in my head just how sill the image was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Yay, I have finally finished this. Yes, this is the last chapter for this. Sorry, but I figured it would get stale if I keep doing these for so many chapters. Also I have other fics I need to get done too. But hey, at least I've finished this. So that's something to be thankful for.

Hope you guys love this last chapter. Have an awesome day. ;)

* * *

"So what are we going to about Mikey?" Leo asked as he, Donnie, and Raph sat at the kitchen table.

"I know what I 'am going to that idiot!"

"Easy Raph, we'll get him. We just need a plan first."

"Well..." Donnie blurted out, tapping a finger on his lip. "We could give him could him a taste of his own medicine?"

"You know? That's not a bad idea."

"Argh; I 'm going to get a snack."

As Raph head to the kitchen, Donnie questioned Leo "Well okay, but how are going to prank him? He's not going let us get away with it that easy?" Leo thought for a moment. His landed on Raph getting a sandwich of the refrigerator.

"That's it." Leo blurted making his two brothers stare at him with questioning looks.

Hours later, Mikey walked around the liar when he found Leo, Donnie, and Raph starring at the heater. Curious, the orange clad turtle step in. "Hey'a bros, what-" He stopped. He gasped. The sight of pink melted Ice cream lying near the heater made him speechless. "No." He whispered. As the young turtle got to his and knees, tears threating to come forth, Rahp spoke up.

"Aw, it's too bad what happen to Ice Cream Kitty." Sounding a bit fake and a tad enjoying it.

"NOOOO!" Mikey place his hands on his eyes. "Ice Cream Kitty, the world would get taste your delicious, cute self again. Little did the youngest turtle knew that an ice cream shaped-cat moved towards him.

Meow.

Mikey sigh. "Gone forever, Ice Cream Kitty."

Meow. At that moment, Mikey felt a cold lick on his cheek that remained their. He looked over to see...

"Ah, ICE CREAM KITTY YOU'RE OKAY!" He picked up his ice cream cat before hugging it and licked it.

"So delicious."

Meow. Just then, the orange clad turtle noticed his older brothers staring at him.

"Uh?"

"So are you going to stop this pranking mission, bro?" Leo asked.

"Alright, alright lesson learn. I'll never prank you guys again."

"You promised?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Little the red, blue, and purple masked turtles their brother had his fingers crossed behind his back and was back at what he does best within a week.


End file.
